


Cowardice

by Bearfootscar



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, failed romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfootscar/pseuds/Bearfootscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet/Drabble </p><p>Fenris remembers his night with Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowardice

He remembered that night.

Her room lit only by the embers, the intensity of their passion sated, her fingers mindlessly traced his markings while her face nestled under his chin. Though certainly Hawke was not his first, this small intimate moment with her was...unprecedented. He felt his heart quickening as he realized that he had been completely at ease with her breath upon his neck.

He remembered that night.

He rose and dressed, lingered by the dying embers; he clenched his fingers upon the mantle to prevent himself from fleeing while he tried...tried to simultaneously remember and forget. 

He remembered that night. 

Now, when the mage slipped his hand tenderly into hers, he had to will his markings to dim. Seeing them together, seeing Anders succeed where he had failed, stung him, made his thoughts swirl, but this...this is what he deserved for his cowardice. So, like a tongue pressing against a loosened tooth, he remembered that night.


End file.
